lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
List of poems by J. R. R. Tolkien
This is a list of poems written by J. R. R. Tolkien (years are of composition, if not stated otherwise). For songs/verses found within The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, see [[Songs and Verses|'Songs and Verses']]. * The Battle of the Eastern Field 1911 * From the many-willow'd margin of the immemorial Thames 1913 * The Voyage of Eärendel the Evening Star (The Book of Lost Tales Part Two 267-69) 1914 * The Bidding of the Minstrel 1914 (The Book of Lost Tales Part Two 261f., 269f. ) * Tinfang Warble 1914 (The Book of Lost Tales Part One 107f.) * Goblin Feet 1915 * You and Me / and the Cottage of Lost Play 1915 (The Book of Lost Tales Part One 27f.) * Kôr 1915, published as The City of the Gods in 1923 (The Book of Lost Tales Part One 136) * Kortirion among the Trees 1915 (revised in 1937 and in the 1960s, The Trees of Kortirion) * Over Old Hills and Far Away 1915 * A Song of Aryador 1915 * The Shores of Elfland 1915 * Habbanan beneath the Stars 1916 * The Sorrowful City 1916 * The Song of Eriol 1917 (The Book of Lost Tales Part Two 298ff.) * The Horns of Ulmo 1917 * The Happy Mariners, published in 1920, composed in 1915 *''The Children of Húrin'' (begun in 1920 or earlier, continued to 1925) (The Lays of Beleriand) * The Clerke's Compleinte 1922 * Iúmonna Gold Galdre Bewunden 1923 * The Eadigan Saelidan 1923 * Why the Man in the Moon Came Down Too Soon 1923 * Enigmala Saxonic - a Nuper Inventa Duo 1923 * The Cat and the Fiddle: A Nursery-Rhyme Undone and its Scandalous Secret Unlocked 1923 * An Evening in Tavrobel 1924 * The Lonely Isle 1924 * The Princess Ni 1924 * Light as Leaf on Lindentree 1925 * The Flight of the Noldoli from Valinor 1925 (The Lays of Beleriand) * The Lay of Leithian 1925 - 1931 (The Lays of Beleriand) * The Lay of Eärendel 1920s (The Lays of Beleriand) * The Nameless Land 1926 * Adventures in Unnatural History and Medieval Metres, being the Freaks of Fisiologus 1927: ** Fastitocalon ** Iumbo * Tinfang Warble, published in 1927, composed in 1914 * Progress in Bimble Town 1931 * Errantry 1933 * Firiel 1934 * Looney 1934 * Songs for the Philologists, with E.V. Gordon et al., published 1936: ** Bagme Bloma ** Éadig Béo þu! ** Frenchmen Froth ** From One to Five ** I Sat upon a Bench ** Ides Ælfscýne ** La Húru ** Lit and Lang ** Natura Apis: Morali Ricardi Eremite ** Ofer Wídne Gársecg ** The Root of the Boot ** Ruddoc Hana ** Syx Mynet * The Dragon's Visit 1937 * Knocking at the Door: Lines induced by sensations when waiting for an answer at the door of an Exalted Academic Person 1937 * The Lay of Aotrou and Itroun, published in Welsh Review, December 1945 * Imram (The Death of St. Brendan) 1946 (published in Time and Tide, December 1955, Sauron Defeated 261ff,296ff) * Elvish translations of Catholic prayers (ed. Wynne, Smith, Hostetter in Vinyar Tengwar 43, 44, 2002), composed in the 1950s: **''Ataremma versions'' (Quenya Pater Noster) versions I-VI **''Aia María'' (Quenya Ave Maria) versions I-IV **''Litany of Loreto'' in Quenya **''Ortírielyanna'' (Quenya Sub Tuum Praesidium) **''Alcar i Ataren'' (Quenya Gloria Patri) **''Alcar mi tarmenel na Erun'' (Quenya Gloria in Excelsis Deo) **''Ae Adar Nín'' (Sindarin Pater Noster) * The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth, Beorhthelm's Son 1953 * The Adventures of Tom Bombadil, a compilation, published in 1962: ** The Adventures of Tom Bombadil ** Bombadil Goes Boating ** Errantry ** Little Princess Mee ** The Man in the Moon Stayed Up Too Late ** The Man in the Moon Came Down Too Soon ** The Stone Troll ** Perry-the-Winkle ** The Mewlips about the fictional Mewlips ** Oliphaunt ** Fastitocalon ** The Cat ** Shadow-Bride ** The Hoard ** The Sea-Bell ** The Last Ship * Once upon a time 1965 * Bilbo's Last Song, 1966 (first published as a poster in 1974) * For W. H. A. in 1967 in Shenandoah * Narqelion published in 1988 in Mythlore * Mythopoeia published in certain editions of Tree and Leaf, republished in 1999 in an edition of Tree and Leaf in England only. External link *http://artemis.austincollege.edu/acad/english/wmoore/chrono-jrrtworks.html[[Category:Lists]]